Mecha-Boy
Mecha-boy Mecha-Boy is the the main antagonist of Cartoon Hero All-Stars and the leader of the E.V.I.L. league He started out as a teenage boy called Charles Wondermon and he was the son of a scientist. His father was working on a experiment for increased human life that involved robotics and his son was picked for the experiment, Charles was transformed into a cyborg/killing machine at which Charles went insane and destroyed his father and his lab. Charles soon heard of the chaos emeralds and began his quest to find them to gain his ultimate form and conquer the universe, he soon gained the name Mecha-Boy from Sonic the hedgehog. Mecha-Boy is a cold-hearted and cruel cyborg that cares more for his own needs to conquer the universe and cares less about his organization, his only focus is getting the chaos emeralds and gaining his ultimate form. Mecha-Boy's main goal is to collect the emeralds and wipeout all life and destroy the multi-verse and reshape it in his own image where crime and destruction reigns supreme, he has even killed other villains to achieve his goal. Mecha-Boy's master is a human called J.B. Mecha-Boy seems to respect his master since they both have the same goal in mind: Achieve the chaos emeralds and rule the multi-verse, the only way Mecha-Boy can be defeated is still unknown. He is responsible for the slaughtering of Slenderman, Jeff the killer, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhes, seeing them as obstacles for his main goal of conquest, Mecha-Boy has even destroyed an entire dimension and reshaped it as the beginning of the dark empire of eternal night. Mecha-Boy appeared in the first episode "Warriors of another world" when he appeared in front of a citizen holding a chaos emerald, Mecha-Boy demanded the emerald but the citizen didn't know what he was talking about before being completely obliterated by Mecha-Boy's gun, it is revealed that the dimension he destroyed was Frankie Stein's and her friends world along with killing off every human and monster (minus Frankie and her friends) in the dimension and slaughtering Clair, Chad, Lillith, Nefera, Bloodgood, Rocco, Andy Beast, Purrsephone, Meowlody and King Ramsees. Mecha-Boy has a strong sense of pride and evil, his only pleasing is killing others and creating destruction. His evil cannot be stopped unless the Great Sword of Ulysses is found. In a grudge match in a stadium, Mecha-Boy defeated Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Defeated, Fazbear promises the chosen one to be Pinhead. Mecha-Boy destroyed Frankie Stein's World, Gravity Falls, Garo World, Krypton, The World of Decade, Ryusei (Isaac Merlin's home planet), and Miraclon (Jacob Heaven's home planet) to get all of the emeralds, completing his sinister mission. Batman also knows that Mecha-Boy is the true cyborg behind his parents' murder. J.B., the true antagonist, promised him Energon and the Crown of Cruelty, but Pinhead, lone survivor of the Horror Dimension, destroyed Mecha-Boy, and J.B. got away, hoping to resurrect Mecha-Boy. After Mecha 2.0 deactivated and rusted, Mecha-Boy's curse is reversed, and all the worlds he destroyed are restored. Famous Quotes ''"Prepare for your ends!" (to the heroes) ''"I am Mecha-Boy! Future ruler of the multi-verse!" "Monster? I am not a monster, I am a god!" ''(to Slenderman) ''"And you know what else? I obliterated the bodies of your deceased friends!" ''(To Frankie during a battle) ''"Pinhead survived?!" ''(Mecha-Boy notices that Pinhead is still alive) ''"Master J.B., I've failed to get the emeralds for the World Elimination Project..." (Mecha-Boy fails J.B.'s World Elimination Project) ''"Bah! Unworthy life forms such as yourselves don't deserve the ultimate power of the Chaos Emeralds! Their power shall be mine!" ''(To Lil' Gideon and the Gravity Falls inmates) ''"I've got the Chaos Emeralds now, fools! YOU ARE NOW TOO LATE TO STOP ME AND MY MASTER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" ''(Mecha-Boy going insane after he reveals his true form) ''"Defeat is all but certain, Mr. Fazbear..." ''(Mecha-Boy defeats Freddy Fazbear) ''"Prince Vekar, meet me at the dining room with me." ''(Mecha-Boy invites the Armada to his dining room) ''"The heart of a pig instead of Pinhead's heart or a Chaos Emerald? Then I've been betrayed!" ''(Mecha-Boy is betrayed by his huntsman) Mecha-Boy is the fan-character of InvaderJake, all rights reserved. Category:Villains Category:Character profile Category:Cartoon Hero All-Stars Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters